orange_is_the_new_blackfandomcom-20200223-history
Rick Hopper
Rick Hopper is the former captain of the Maximum security facility of Litchfield Penitentiary. He is portrayed by Hunter Emery. Personality Rick is sarcastic and humorous, as shown by his disregard for Piscatella and his mocks of him. He is very flirty as shown by his treatment of Aleida when she is almost attacked by Hellman and his will to invite her out on a drink. He is loyal to his fellow COs, but loyal to his loved ones too, standing up for her and Daya. However, he has shown sexist and stereotypical tendencies. When the riot began, he stated inmates couldn't organise nor could women. He states that they'll beg for men to save them. Physical Appearance He is a bald man, with a thick blonde mustache and goatee beard. Biography Season Four He was likely the person onto the phone to Caputo when he requested backup after inmates escaped to the pool. Season Five He arrives outside Litchfield to keep away civilians and reporters. Piscatella arrives and is quickly berated and mocked by Hopper and fellow agents and officers on the scene. He mocks the women in the riot thinking that they'll be unable to hold out the riot. Season Six Hopper is a CO at Litchfield Max. He participates in Fantasy Inmate with the rest of the COs. He introduces Fig back around the prison. Aleida decides to visit Daya but Daya is quickly taken away by Stefanovic. She is angered and Hellman tries to move her forcifully. She shouts at him and tells him to stop beating woman and he is ready to hit her until Rick Hopper intervenes. He buys her a drink from the vending machine and walks her out. Aleida sets up outside the prison with her NutriHerbal when Hopper arrives and shuts her down but also invites her on a date, inviting her to have lobster. ("Gordons") Aleida and Hopper are fighting and randomly decide to have sex. They later arrive at Margarita's and see that Margarita has been kicked out. Aleida isn't invited to stay with Margarita's mother and so Hopper invites her to live with them. At his house, she criticises him for cumming early during sex and mocks him for believing she did too. ("Break the String") When Hopper goes to work, Aleida gives him the Chocolate Chip Nookie flavour (with drugs stuck to the bottom). This idea works well at the beginning. She is quickly hesistated living with Nana Hopper, who is demanding and so Aleida locks her in her room. Meanwhile, Hopper discovers the drugs after shaking the box ("Chocolate Chip Nookie") Later, he confronts Aleida while freeing his Nana. She leaves but returns to get her things. While she's getting her stuff together, Hopper tells her that they can smuggle in the drugs for three months in order to save just enough money to get her kids back. They then initiate sex and Aleida worries of Nana hearing, with Hopper saying she's basically death. ("Well This Took a Dark Turn") Figueroa arrives at the prison asking to meet with Hopper (who panics, assuming she knows about his drugs), she makes him do the Prisoner paperwork onto the new system as requested by Linda. He is relieved which she assumes is because he loves paperwork. She later comes back into his office, revealing that MCC wants more violent inmates and that's why they're releasing the top 25. She tells him to stay up all night doing the paperwork and she'll pay for his dinner (for under $12). Ward later comes to his office requesting a day off. He agrees aslong as she gets her shift covered. After, Hopper becomes paranoid when Piper shows him a packet of drugs and tells him that she'll find out who's bringing it in. Hellman arrives from a fake report of Piper, however to stop her from snooping around, Hopper arranges for her early release. ("Double Trouble") Aleida arrives home and tells Hopper about Daya being addicted. He asks if she wants to stop but she decides that if they stopped, the gap in the drug market would be filled and she would get high in other ways, while she would also suffer in the world with the inability to get her kids back. ("Be Free") Relationships Family *Nana Hopper (grandma) Romantic *Aleida Diaz (girlfriend) Friends *Dayanara Diaz (allies) *Stefanovic *Luschek *Piper Chapman (questionable) *Natalie Figueroa (questionable) *Ginger Enemies *Desi Piscatella *Alvarez *Tamika Ward - After stealing his desired job as The new warden, Tamika Ward and Rick Hopper quickly became enemies. *Greg Hellman - Gets mad at Hellman for shouting at Aleida Diaz which soonly became his new girlfriend Memorable Quotes Category:Litchfield Staff - Maximum Security Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 7 Antagonists